Integrally bladed rotors for gas turbines are often called “blisks” or “blings”, depending on the cross-sectional shape of the rotor. A disk-shaped rotor having integrated blades is called “blisk” (bladed disk), a ring-shaped rotor having integrated blades is called “bling” (bladed ring).
Several methods for the manufacture of integrally bladed rotors are known from the prior art. These methods include milling methods as well as chemical or electrochemical discharge methods to remove material from between the side walls defining the flow channels. E.g. a milling method for the manufacture of integrally bladed rotors is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,002. All manufacturing methods known from the prior art are time consuming and result in an expensive manufacturing of integrally bladed rotors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for the manufacture of especially integrally bladed rotors which allows to significantly reduce the material removal time.